Bleach and the world of Facebook!
by Dragon.Chan
Summary: What would happen if the Bleach characters had Facebook. Pure fun that's what! If you have any ideas i am open to them ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i know it has been a while and i have given up on the story writing well because i suck so...yeh. I thought i would have ago at writing a Facebook fanfiction with Bleach characters as i thought it would be fun and you know what it is! It might not be the same set up as facebook but it would take a lot of time to type and i'm quite lazy so i have simplified it. **

**I don't own Bleach or Facebook i'm just writing what would happen if they did have it ;)**

**Ichigo Kurosaki - Has finally been convinced to make a Facebook account!**

_2 people like this_

Comments:

Karin Kurosaki – About time!

Yuzu Kurosaki – Yay brother!

Ichigo Kurosaki – Thanks I guess…

**Ichigo Kurosaki is friends with Rukia Kuchiki and 20 other people**

_Rukia Kuchiki and 21 people like this_

Comments:

Rukia Kuchiki – Can't run away from me now Ichigo!

Ichigo Kurosaki – I wasn't in the first place!

Ichigo Kurosaki - Hey you guys have Facebook in the Soul Society?

Rukia Kuchiki – Yes the old man thought we should get more modern…

Ichigo Kurosaki – The old man said that? More like keep his eye on me.

Rukia Kuchiki – Maybe?

**Rukia Kuchiki – Finally kicked Rengi's ass in a fight, HA!**

_Byakuya Kuchiki and 1,000 people like this_

Comments:

Renji Abari – Rukia I told you I let you win or your brother would have killed me!

_Byakuya Kuchiki likes this_

Rukia Kuchiki – Whatever Renji your just a sad looser :P

Ichigo Kuchiki – You suck Renji

Renji Abari – Cram it strawberry!

Orihime Inoe – Yay go Rukia! \O/

Rukia Kuchiki – Thank Orihime :)

**Renji Abari – Wants someone to fight. You in Ichigo Kurosaki?**

_Ikkaku Madarame and 10 people like this _

Comments:

Ichigo Kurosaki – Nah it would be a waste of my time

Renji Abari – What?!

Ichigo Kurosaki – You heard :P

Ikkaku Madarame – I'll take you up on that offer

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this _

Ichigo Kurosaki – You have Facebook Ikkaku?

Ikkaku Madarame – Of course I do Ichigo it's another pleasure of mine just like fighting. Even the Captain has one!

Ichigo Kurosaki – Kenpachi is on facebook? I didn't know he could type?

Kenpachi Zaraki – Watch it Kurosaki! I'll come to world of the living to kick ya' ass!

_Yachiru Kusajishi likes this_

Yachiru Kusajishi – Yay go Ken-chan go fight Ichi! 3

Ichigo Kurosaki – Noo! Stay away!

Yachiru Kusajishi – Aww your no fun Ichi :(

Renji Abari – Stop spamming my Facebook Status!

_Ichigo Kursosaki and Ikkaku Madarame likes this_

Renji Abari – Sure Ikkaku I'll be at the 6th barracks. Later we can have some Sake.

_Rangiku Matsomoto likes this_

Ikkaku Madarame – Sounds like a plan!

Rangiku Matsamoto – Ohh! Party! ;P

_Ikkaku Madarame and Shunsui Kyoraku likes this _

**Yachiru Kusajishi – is going fishing *meow***

Comments:

Byakuya Kuchiki – Stay away from my pond you pink haired devil!

Yachiru Kusajishi – Aww Byakushi you don't wanna play :(

Byakuya Kuchiki – No

Yachiru Kusajishi – Too late *giggles*

Byakuya Kuchiki – Damn! How did she do that?

Jushiro Ukitake – Where did all these koi come from?

_Yachiru Kusajishi likes this_

**I hope you liked this. It was fun to write and different to writing stories. I would be grateful if you have any ideas to what i can write it would help out a lot.**

**Till next time, bye 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter for this Fanfiction. I know it is quite small but i wanted to post it ;) That you so much for all the reviews and the ideas it helps a lot ;) **

**I have had a message that my fic doesn't meet the regulations so i'm not sure if i should continue posting on here but i will do so on my Tumblr page. Please follow me and you get the recent updates of this fic. The link is blog/chantelle7340**

**I don't own bleach, characters or facebook, it's all for fun :)**

**Jushiro Ukitake – ****_Toshiro Hitsugaya _****I have some candy for you ;)**

**_Yachiru Kusajishi likes this_**

Comments:

Toshiro Hitsugaya – I don't want any!

Jushiro Ukitake – But you love sweets…

**_Yachiru Kusajishi likes this_**

Toshiro Hitsugaya – I do not!

Yachiru Kusajishi – I'll have some Uki-Uki ;)

**_Jushiro Ukitake likes this _**

Jushiro Ukitake – Sure ^-^

Rangiku Matsomoto – Aww Captain you love em! Secretly ;)

**_Jushiro Ukitake and Yachiru Kusajishi likes this _**

Toshiro Hitsugaya – Matsomoto I do not! And get back to work!

Rangiku Matsomoto – Aww your no fun Captain L

Jushiro Ukitake – I have watermelon flavoured ones?

Toshiro Hitsugaya – Really?!

Toshiro Hitsugaya – Fine!

**_Jushiro Ukitake and Yachiru Kusajishi likes this_**

Yachiru Kusajishi – Yay go Whitey-chan! ^-^

**_Jushiro Ukitake and Rangiku Matsomoto likes this_**

**Ichigo Kurosaki – Is in the Soul Society and had been freaked out!**

**_Renji Abari , Rukia Kuchiki and 30 other people likes this _**

Comments:

Rukia Kuchiki – What happened Ichigo?

Ichigo Kurosaki – Your Soul Reaper doctor that's what?!

**_Unohana Retsu likes this_**

Rukia Kuchiki – Captain Unohana, she's harmless

**_Unohana Restu likes this _**

Renji Abari – Yeah right! I would never piss her off, ever!

Ichigo Kurosaki – See even Renji is scared...

Renji Abari – I don't want to agree with Ichigo but yes I am

**_Unohana Retsu likes this _**

Isane Kotetsu – My Captain is not scary!

Unohaha Retsu – Thank you Isane J

Isane Kotestu – Y-your welcome…

Ichigo Kurosaki – Even her Lieutenant is scared…

**_Unohana Retsu likes this _**

Rukia Kuchiki – What did she do?

Ichigo Kurosaki – I was asked…erm I mean ordered to do something for her and I couldn't say no…

Renji Abari – Sounds about right. Never piss her off!

**_Unohana Retsu and Ichigo Kurosaki likes this_**

Unohana Restu – I love you all…*stares*

Ichigo Kurosaki - …

Renji Abari - …

Rukia Kuchiki- …

**_ Hope you liked even though it was short :( sorry. Please follow me on tumblr and check out my DeviantART page to! The link for that should be on my blog. Please review!_**

**_ blog/chantelle7340_**

**_ .com_**


End file.
